This long-standing generic protocol has proven to be continually useful in assessing unusual disorders of mineral metabolism. Its' utilization was particularly noteworthy in assessing the factors affecting calcium absorbability, food-calcium interaction, effect of lithotripsy on stone- forming risks, changes in calcium metabolism ensuing from GnRH agonist therapy and pathogenetic background in unusual cases of hypercalcemia, osteoporosis, and miscellaneous bone diseases.